When In Doubt, Hit the Escape Button
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU Sam and Dean are ordinary brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. Until the aliens came and took them away.
1. Chapter 1

When In Doubt, Hit the Escape Button

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU Sam and Dean are ordinary brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. Until the aliens came and took them away.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

_Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there were two brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. They live in an ordinary town called Lawrence in an ordinary state called Kansas. They had a mother and father named John and Mary. John worked as a mechanic. Mary was a school teacher. Dean worked as a mechanic under his father. He was quite a regular at an ordinary bar with its ladies. Sam was an ordinary student at his ordinary school. He made slightly unordinary grades but in hindsight, they are quite ordinary too._

Separate, the brothers are quite ordinary but together, they are quite extraordinary.

Perhaps, that explained why on some ordinary night, the aliens came and took them away. 

First thing that Sam would have told you about the whole incident that it was all Dean's fault.

That and the damn car.

It was two weeks after his high school graduation. He was planning to figure out what to bring to college. He knew that his dorm room wasn't too big. He knew that he needed the basics but he did plan to buy some of his stuff while he was there. He also got to keep in mind what his roommate might buy.

He looked between the plain green t-shirt and the ugly purple shirt with a dog on it that Dean picked out for him. What was his brother thinking and where in the hell did he find it? He tossed the purple shirt into the closet and packed the green shirt away. Suddenly, he heard a loud pounding on the door. He didn't need a crystal ball to know who it was. Dad rarely came up here and Mom always knocked politely.

"What do you want, Dean?" He shouted.

"I wanted to see if you are still alive in there."

"Do I sound alive to you?"

"It could be a recording."

"Dude, that only worked once before mom caught on."

"Oh, man…the look on mom's face when she figured out. Fun times."

He smiled a little. They sneaked out for some reason. He couldn't really remember why. He just knew that he wanted to tag along with his big brother. It was one of the few times that he and his brother hanged out when they were older. Mom caught Dean the second time that he tried the recorder trick. Dad didn't say anything. He just chuckled behind the newspaper.

Dean was grounded for a week. Not that stopped him from sneaking out for one of his dates.

"What do you want, Dean?"

"A lot of things…Pie…Cyndi Jefferson…a new gas cap…pie."

"Dean…"

"Okay…okay…you and me…today. I have plans."

His mind went through all of the possibilities. It wasn't anyone birthday or any holiday. Unless….

"I am not going on another blind date."

"Come on! She wasn't that bad."

He stared at the door and bit his lower lip.

"Dude, do you want me answer that?"

"No…Come on! Brotherly bonding!"

"You are leaving me in a strange situation with a strange woman. Probably sneaking off to make out with the chick. So Awesome and the answer is still no."

"50 bucks."

"No."

"100?"

"No."

"Come on, man!"

"No…because I am busy."

"Packing. Come on, you can't spend your summer packing and being all nerdy. We aren't going to be able to bond once you go to that big school of yours."

Damn Dean and his guilt trip. At least, he would get some money out of it.

"100 bucks."

"Excellent. Be ready by 6. You won't regret, Sammy!"

"The name is Sam!"

He heard Dean's laughter echo through the hallway.

He was already regretting it and it wasn't even six yet.

-*-

Twenty minutes to 6 and Dean wouldn't stop hassling him.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go! I can hear the cows coming home!"

Just shot him now.

"I am almost done! Chill!" He shouted back.

Bastard. He didn't have to go on a date with some woman that he never met before.

"Come on, Samantha. The girls aren't going to worry about your make up."

His fists tightened into fists. His brother is such a bastard. He finished tying up his shoes and stood up. He stomped across to the door and opened it.

"I am ready. Happy now?" He groaned as he swung opened the door.

Dean just smirked at him as he leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough, Samantha."

Don't kill Dean. You might need him to fix your car or something like that some day.

He shot the middle finger at his brother. Just to show him how happy he was about this whole mess.

And Dean's response…he was just laughter.

Jerk.

First thing Dean would have told you about the whole incident that it was all Sam's fault.

That and he spent entirely too much time in front of the mirror.

Sam worried about the stupidest things. Honestly, not all dates are meant to find your one true love.

Some dates are for the sole purpose of getting laid.

Honestly, he worried about his brother sometimes.

Sammy was definitely a breed all of his own. He wasn't like him or dad. They had no common interests what so ever. He liked football. Sam liked soccer. He could tell the quickest way to get any girl into bed. Sam probably could tell you what type of bed it is and what it made of that he is getting laid in.

Damn geek.

He worried once Sammy got up to that big school of his that he would never come out of the books again. Sam doesn't know how to have fun. He preferred books to girls and libraries to bars. Hell, he might have never been to college. He knew enough that college is supposed to be a growing experience. Whatever in the hell that meant. He is probably going to have to tie him and throw him into the truck just to get him home during the holidays.

Despite that, he was proud of his brother. Sammy was the smartest guy that he knew.

Now, if only he could get his brother's ass moving…save him so much trouble.

"Come on, Samantha. The girls aren't going to worry about your make up," He shouted.

A few minutes later, Sam opened the door and gave him a dirty look.

"Took you long enough, Samantha."

Sam shot the middle finger at his brother. He smirked and then started to laugh.

"Come on, little brother…Lets have some fun," He said as he ruffled Sam's hair. He could hear his brother's grumbling.

This is going to be fun.

-*****-

This was totally not fun.

Damn flat tire.

"You could have help me, you know," He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked up to his brother that was leaning against the car.

"And touch your precious car and lose my arm? Sorry, I am not that dumb." Sam said.

"Then get me the spare tire, asshole."

Sam gave him one of his patent bitch faces. He moved away from his spot and headed toward the trunk. He turned back around to work on the tire. He put the tire iron and started unscrewing the screws. He heard a thump and something brush against his feet. He looked over his shoulder to see the spare tire at his feet. He shot his brother a look before returning to the flat tire.

Maybe, he should have left his brother at home.

"Maybe, we should call…to tell them that we are going to be late."

"Dude, we aren't going to run late."

"We are. We are a least 15 minutes from the bar. On the bad side of town I might add."

"There is nothing wrong with Joe's place."

"If the nightly fights were anything to go by."

"You are afraid of hurting your fair skin, bro."

"You are such a jerk."

"And you such a bitch."

He didn't need to turn around to know that his brother was giving him a bitch face behind his back. He knew how to push his brother's buttons. But when Sam didn't answer back with something, he turned around. Surely, his bro had a smart ass comment about something by now. Sam was making an odd face as he looked out into the distance.

"Sam?"

"Do you hear that?"

He tilted his head. He heard a couple of dogs barking, a tractor moving, and a couple of bugs move around. Nothing out of the normal.

"I don't hear a thing."

"Are you sure? It is like a buzzing noise."

"Dude, that is probably the bugs."

"I guess."

He watched Sam for a moment before turning back to work. He was almost done with the damn tire. Maybe, they can still make it to the bar before the girls left.

"Dean…"

"Sam, would you shut up for the love of…," He said as he turned around.

HOLY SHIT!

It was a huge black thing. Smooth and black…with silver lines adoring the thing. It is kind of reminded him from the Fight of the Navigator ship. It was totally Sammy's fault for watching that movie like a million times.

Hell, there better be no little creature on that ship. That thing scared the crap of him out.

But before he could say anything, there was a flash of light. They were gone.

End of Part

A/N: This was my big bang from about…2 years ago? I think? I finally got around to posting it here. I hope that you guys enjoy. ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When in Doubt, Hit the Escape Button- Chapter 2  
By: M14Mouse  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Summary: Sam and Dean are ordinary brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. Until the aliens came and took them away.

_Sam was four when he first got on a plane._

He remembered that he was excited because he never been on a plane before. He couldn't remember much about the flight or even getting on the plane. He couldn't remember who they were going to see or why.

He remembered Dean's screaming. He remembered mom trying to him calming down. He remembered the people running around. There were the panic looks on the air attendants and the annoyed looks on the other passengers' faces.

He just sat there and watched.

He had no clue what to say or do.

He couldn't understand what Dean was afraid of. His big brother wasn't afraid of anything. He could climb the highest tree without falling out. He could beat up Ryan Featherweather for stealing his sandwich. His brother was fearless.

He watched his brother struggled in his mom's arms. He was just lost.

How could his brother be afraid flying?

When fire was much much worse….  


"What is it?" An unfamiliar voice echoed through his head. His head was fuzzy and he couldn't really tell who the voice was. It was male. That is the only thing that was positive. And if he didn't stop poking him, he will kick the guy's ass.

"Bobby said they are human," Another male voice added.

"I thought that humans were chubby and old."

"I think that is just Bobby. I believe that it would be unwise to say that out loud. He is the navigator."

"Awww, the big lump likes me, Cas."

"Don't call me that, Gabriel."

"You are never fun…maybe the new guys are."

"Son, if you touch another hair on his head, I will hit you with a spoon," Another voice added. Oh, yes…definitely female.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Come on, Dean. You need to wake up. Your brother is worried sick about you."

Sam…Sammy! Oh, shit. His eyes snapped open and his body instantly shot up.

Holy Shit!

His mind could barely register the woman or the other guys around him. His eyes darted around to look for his brother. His eyes finally found his brother. He was sitting in a corner with a rag pressed against his forehead. Sam's eyes darted from person to person in the room.

What in the hell was Sammy looking at?

He finally looked at the other people in the room. His eyes widen and his mouth just dropped. Holy shit.

The black woman looked liked came out one of those old Gladiator movies or Animal House. She was wearing long flowing robe type….toga thing. She was missing the leaves in her head. Maybe, it would clash with that bluish black hair of hers. She has something funky on her skin. Is that glitter? And she is totally giving him a look. He opened his mouth to say something and…

"Son, I would stop thinking about my clothes if you know what good for you," The woman said.

How in the hell?

"Before you ask, Missouri is a psychic. If you have any nasty…or naughty thoughts that you may be thinking now or in the near future, I suggest you stop or she will hit you…or burn your food. Whatever mood that she is in," One of the guys said.

His eyes moved to the guy that was talking. The guy looked liked he walked out of 1920s movie and he was kind of on the short side. He was wearing a brown suit and tie with one of those weird hats. Sam would know what it was called. Dude, is he eating a lollipop?

"My name is Gabriel Regal The Third. I am the Lord of Horn of Truth, The Messenger of My Father, and High Son. Oh, yes…this is my brother, Cas, the greatest warrior in our father's army!"

"It is Castiel."

His eyes moved from Gabriel to Castiel, who look nothing like a warrior liked Gabriel said. He looked more like an accountant. Castiel was taller than his brother. While Gabriel had brown eyes, Cas had blue eyes. They did have the same hair color…that is what the similarity ended. While Gabriel looked like he came out of a bad movie, Cas looked like normal…almost. He couldn't figure out why the guy was wearing a trench coat and a tie.

Did he wake up on a movie set or something?

"Cas…Catiel…or whatever you call yourself? Where in the hell are we?"

"The Impala."

This place didn't look like a freaky car. It kind of looked like a cave…the black walls almost had a shine to it like someone waxed the walls really good. Silver lines running in the middle of the walls break up the blackness. There were weird glowing headlight type things hanging from the ceilings.

This place is so weird.

"This isn't a car, dude."

The strange dude just tilted his head at him.

"Dean…I think that we are in a ship," Sam said.

He stared at his brother and started laughing. His brother must have hit his head harder than he thought.

"Seriously? Come on! These guys just kidnapped us…and we are at some crazy movie set…or this is extremely bad prank," He said.

Sam's eyes darted to the window. His eyes followed and blinked as he stared outside. Holy shit…there is stars…and space…and shit like that. This had to be fake. It had to be that…what is it called? Fancy CGI.

"It isn't fake, son," Missouri said softly.

Hell, she is actually sounded nice.

His heart dropped into his stomach as the stars continue to fly by.

His hands started to shake. His stomach tightened up. He is going to be sick. Right here…right now…on this very floor.

This is a dream. This got to be a dream.

Holy shit, this isn't a dream.

He felt something hit him in the back of the head then a flare of pain. He dropped to his knees then his world tumbled into darkness.

His last thought screamed at him that he was flying.

-*****-  
_Dean was seven when the fire burned down their house._

He remembered it being the middle of the night and it was a few days after Halloween.

He remembered Dad screaming, mom pounding on the door, and Sammy's crying. He smelt the smoke and Dad's strong arms picking him up. His arms cling to his dad's neck as he felt the smoke full his lungs. He couldn't stop coughing. He felt his chest burning. His eyes were itchy and he couldn't see. He felt the heat of the flames press against his face. Then he felt a whoosh of cool air against his face. He felt the ground under his feet.

"Stay here, Dean," Dad said softly into his ear.

Then his father was gone. He watched the flames engulf his home.

Sammy's cries echo through the night.  


"Why in the hell did you do that for?" Sam snapped as he ran over his brother. Gabriel just hit his brother over the head for no damn reason. He checked his brother over to see if he was alright.

"Gabriel!" Missouri shouted as she approached them too. She kneed down next to him and gently checked Dean's head.

"WHAT?! He was panicking. That always led to bad things when they do that…like threatening Bobby or singing The Forak's national anthem. Oh, my ears still burned from that incident. We don't need any more nuts on this ship. We are lucky that the Impala kicked the last one off," Gabriel said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"He didn't panic because of you! He hates flying!"

"Well, he better get over that really soon because he and space are going to be intimated for a long time."

"For how long?"

"Until the Impala said so…and Bobby might have a say in it too. I have no clue…I don't talk ship and grumpy old guy," Gabriel said.

His head throbbed with every word that Gabriel spoke. He wondered if this guy was such a pain in the ass all of the time.

"Gabriel, why don't you go and get Jessica? Oh, Bobby to lower the shades until our friend won't flip every time that he looked out of the window," Missouri said.

"Since when did I become your errand boy?"

The look that Missouri gave him would put his mom's look to shame.

"I believe that it would be wise for us to leave," Castiel said as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged out of the room. He could hear Gabriel shouting about pie and betrayal of family.

And Dean would have called him a drama queen.

"I am sorry about him, honey. He will grow on you…"

He smiled slightly at Missouri.

"Or you attempted to kill him first."

He laughed.

-*******-

_Despite years of other memories to burden this moment and the years of therapy, Sam still remembered the fire like it was yesterday. He remembered that he was in his bedroom. Mom just got finish reading him a story. Then he remembered smelling something funny like when Daddy burned toast. Then the fire alarm went off. Instantly, he did what they taught us in school._

Drop to the floor and don't stand up because the smoke might get you. He crawled to the door and touched like the teacher taught them too. It wasn't very hot until he tried to touch the door handle. Was that how he got the burns on his hands? His hands were wrapped for weeks after the fire. That must have been it. He remembered….screaming for anyone to save him….Mommy…Daddy….Dean….Grandpa…Grandma. Loud until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Then flames started rising up the door at this point. He remembered going to the other side of this bed and just staring as the flames went higher and higher until it hit the ceiling. He still remembered seeing the wallpaper peering and burning on the walls. He remembered the light bulbs burst and the glass raining down on his head.

He tried to be a big boy and not cry.

He didn't think that he was going to die.

Not yet anyway….  
  
-********-

_Dean couldn't tell you why that he doesn't like to fight. ___

_He had no problem with dad swing him around. He had no problem with climbing tree or his roof. ___

_But the sensations of pulling away from the ground made his stomach twist. There was the fact that he couldn't see the ground or you have up close view of clouds. Or it is buildings and trees have turned into little dots on the ground. ___

_There are the bumps and jumping around of the plane. ___

_Or the fact that you can crash and burn. There is nothing that you can do to stop it. ___

_… ___

_Now, he stuck in a damn space ship. ___

_Someone…somewhere hated him. __  
_

"Dude, you got to stop fainting. You are going to give me a heart attack or something," Sam said as his brother came around.

He knew that his brother hated flying or anything to do with planes. He didn't think that Dean would flip out this much. This is the second time today that he had to pick his brother off the floor.

Dean grumbled slightly under his breathe.

"The damn ship talks, Sammy," Dean said.

"And what did she say?"

"Hello, Dean…"

"Dude, you had a chance to talk to a space ship and you fainted."

Dean opened his eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"What would you do if she started talking, huh?"

"I would have at least said hey before I fainted."

"You are such a bitch. She would like you for that fact alone."

"You are such a jerk for fainting on a girl."

They turned their attention to Bobby when he started coughing.

"As much as I enjoy your bickering like a couple of hens, I need to get back to work. Missouri…."

"Come on, boys…let me show you to your room," She said with amusement. She started heading toward the door again.

For the second time today, he helped his brother to his feet. Quickly, they started following Missouri. Unlike his brother, this place amazed him. The lights…the sounds…and the strange walls…and people. He wanted to run his hand along her walls but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

"We haven't shared rooms in like forever," his brother mumbled

"I guess that we don't have much of a choice."

"Here you go, boys. Just touch the panel to open and your clothes are in the closet. You probably going to need some adjustments but I can work wonders with a needle and thread. I will call you for dinner and don't be late," She said before she turned to leave.

Dean touched the panel and the door open. He blinked for a moment because he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Their room looked like one of the motel rooms that they stayed in during their trips to the Grand Canyon. There was the ugly green wallpaper and the questionable carpet. How many people used that carpet? He didn't want to know what that stain was by the foot of the bed.

"Dude…this sucks. You think for a space ship that she would have better rooms."

"Well…maybe it is the designer's fault more so than the Impala. I doubt that she had many choices in the matter."

"Got a point, bro…but still this room is ugly. I hate to see what are our clothes look like."

He laughed.

"I agree. I wonder if the bed can even fit me."

"I didn't think the design planned for giants."

"Haha…funny, Dean."

He took a seat on the bed closer to bathroom. He was almost afraid to see what the bathroom was like. He wondered if the green wallpaper made appearance. He had to check on that later. Dean took a seat on the next bed and stared at the television.

"I am almost afraid to turn it on."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"It is aliens…"

"…"

"…."

"IF something come out of the tv and eats me, I am totally blaming you, dude."

Dean smirked. He picked the remote and turned on the tv.

-************-

_Life on the Impala was interesting to say the least. ___

_Dinner was an interesting affair. Dean and him spent a great deal of time poking the food. It looked like a chicken salad what she gave them. It just didn't smell like one. Missouri started yelling at them if they didn't eat it that she won't feed him anymore. _

___Dean looked like that he wanted to say something. ___

_She gave him a look. ___

_Instantly, he shut his mouth. ___

_He liked Missouri. ___

_In some ways, she remembered him of mom. ___

_That thought always lead him to their family. He wondered how mom and dad are taking their disappearances. ___

_If it is anything like the fire, not very well. ___

-************-

"Dude, how can you call yourself a pilot? Some of her wiring is shot," Dean said as he eyed some of the wires.

His curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to see how this girl worked. He asked Bobby's permission before he messed with anything.

He didn't want to piss off the ship.

He chose one of the loose panels and went to work.

Some of her wiring looked liked it hasn't been replaced since the Stone Age.

"Do you want to drive the ship, boy?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then stop complaining!"

"Chill, old man. I thought that with your multiple arms that you could fix this stuff."

"Boy…don't make me whack you. She might like you but she is a moody girl sometimes. She might decide to drop you in a desert somewhere. I just might help her too."

"Gotcha…soo…where do you have the extra wires?"

Bobby's eye brow shoots up.

"You really want to fix her, huh?"

"If you treat her right, she will come through for you in the end."

Bobby grumbled himself.

"There is a storage room in the back of the ship. I have Castiel show it to you later."

He grinned to himself. Score one for him.

-***********-  
_  
__It is strange. ___

_He never thought his brother would get laid before him on this crazy space adventure. ___

_But hell, it was about time. ___

_-*************-_

Sam knocked on Jessica's door. He eyed the dish that Missouri gave him. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

It looked liked beef stew…even smelt like it too.

He shifted his weight from side to side. Maybe, she is asleep. He didn't want to leave the food at the door. He had a sneak feeling that Gabriel would come and steal it on principal alone.

He will knock one more time then he would bring it back to Missouri.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door again.

He bit his lower lip and rocked back and forward on the balls of his toes.

Hmm…

He sighed then turned away from the door.

Maybe next time.

"Hello, Sam." Jessica's voice behind him.

Holy crap.

He nearly jumped out of his shoes. He twisted around to see Jessica standing at the door. He blushed slightly.

"Uhhh….Dinner?"

Jessica smiled…just a little bit.

"Missouri send you. She is always trying to feed me. Saying that I am skinnier than a pole," She said a smile.

He laughed.

"She said the same thing about me."

"Personally, I think that she likes to feed things."

"Agreed. So…"

He handed her the tray and she took it. She smiled again and tilted her head.

"Why don't we come inside?"

"I would like that."

-*********-  
_Of course, he couldn't seal the deal. ___

_They just talked he said. ___

_Mom must have dropped on his head when he was a baby. ___

_-**********- __  
_

"What do you mean that you two just talked?!" Dude, I thought that I taught you better than that," Dean said as he flipped channels on the tv. Sammy's back may be facing him but he could tell that he was definitely eye rolling him.

"Not every conversation should be a way to get a girl into bed, Dean."

"Sammy…Sammy….That chick is hot and probably the only ass worth hitting on the whole ship."

"You think entirely too much with your dick."

"My dick never complained before."

Sam snorted.

"But their fathers…their brothers…and I remember there was a mother and a cop involved somewhere."

"Small details and mistakes, bro. So, what did you and Jess talk about?"

"What is the difference between alien sex and human sex?"

He dropped the remote. He twisted around so fast that fell off the bed in shock. Sam laughed so hard that his face turned red.

Bastard.

_-******- ___

_Dean was just disappointed that Jess just threw him out. ___

_Probably has to do with the fact that he was staring at her breasts during the entire conversation. ___

_-**********- __  
_

"Room check!" Dean said as he knocked on Jessica's door.

The door slide open and she appeared into view. She was still in the same outfit as before just a different color.

"You are new to the ship. How can you possible to be able to do a check?"

"I am a mechanic on my planet. So, I know a few things."

"Your brother did say a few things about that."

He grinned as his eyes traveled downward. Damn, that chick had some fine breasts.

"As well as your inability to keep your eyes to yourself."

His eyes darted upward toward her face. Her eye brow was slightly raised.

"Got to love my brother for his honesty."

She snorted.

"He also said that you were quite a charmer."

"Very true."

"That you knew more pop culture references than any person in Lawrence. Although, I have no idea what he was talking about. I suppose that is quite accomplishment in its own right."

"Damn straight. Best mechanic and all time winner of trivia night down at Charlie's."

She chuckled.

"One thing that he didn't say."

"What is that?"

"That you would have conversation with my breasts more than me."

"Uhh…."

"I will have the check done later," She said as she turned around and the door closed behind her.

Ouch.

-**********-

_Bro sure knew how to pick them. ___

_He got to say that Jess and bro are prefect together. ___

_Another duo that surprised him was Cas and Sam. ___

_What the hell are they bonding over? ___

_Who had the worst fashion sense? ___

_Who has the worst sense of humor? ___

_Hell if he knew. __  
_-***********-

Sam ran his hand along the books.

He stumbled across this room while he was exploring the ship.

He couldn't help but be drawn to the symbols and marks on each book. Although, he didn't understand the language, he longed to pick up and look at them.

He is well aware that he totally geeking out right now. Dean would probably make fun of him.

He couldn't help himself.

One of the things that he missed about home was books. Sure, he loved the internet just as much as the next person. There was something about a book that just drew him in. He missed the smell of ink, paper between his fingers, and the weight in his hands. He couldn't deny its appeal.

"It is quite alright for you to touch it, Sam," Castiel's voice said behind him.

He turned around slightly to see Cas standing by the door.

"These are yours?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"Some are mine. Some are my brother's. Most of the time, he used these as references more than pleasure reading."

"Sounds like my brother. Of course, the last book that Dean read was Busty Beauties."

"Is it a good book?"

Uhh….he didn't want to explain to Cas that Dean liked to look at porn. Nothing had to do with the articles. No matter what Dean said.

"Dean seemed to think so."

Cas nodded his head as he approached the book shelf. He pulled out one of the books and handed it to him.

"This is one of my favorite books."

He took and began to flip through the pages. Each page was covered in different symbols.

"What is the language?"

"Enchoian….the language of the royal family."

"Amazing. Do you even miss home?"

"I do. But…"

"But what?"

"I feel more of a comfort here than at home."

Dean was more comfortable here than him. This place made him feel off.

"I am looking for something to send a message home. Do you know anything like that?"

Cas tilted his head and just stared at him if he was trying to figure something out.

"There may be something in the storage area. You may have to look…quite a bit."

He laughed. He made it sound like Dean's room.

"Thanks….So, Enochian, huh?"

"I could teach you if you wish."

"I would like that if it isn't too much trouble."

"We are on a ship that has no destination in mind. So, it will pass the time."

Cas had a point.

"I guess if you are interested, I can teach you Latin or Spanish."

"Hmm…I am quite sure about this Spanish. Yes, I believe that is a fair trade."

"Well…lets get started then."

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When in Doubt, Hit the Escape Button- Chapter 3  
By: M14Mouse  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Summary: Sam and Dean are ordinary brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. Until the aliens came and took them away.

_It is kind of strange to see Dean and Gabriel hanging out. ___

_They have seemed to find a common bond over tv. ___

_It is strange to watch Dean and Gabriel watching television. They would sit there and argue with the tv and then with each other. One night, he found them arguing who was better: Edward or Jacob. It is also a very good idea not to be in the same room as them when they are watching it either. ___

_It is almost scary. ___

_It should be avoided at all cost. _

_-***********- __  
_  
Dean tilted his head as he watched the alien judge yelling…chirping…whatever at two guys…girls aliens over something on the screen. Of course, he couldn't speak whatever they are speaking.

"Dude, I don't get it. What they were changed with?"

"I think that they were using false IDs to get into some ritzy joint."

"How is that even possible? You said all of those dudes on the planet look the same."

"They scan their DNA into each id card. Supposedly that is the best way to tell them apart."

"But what happens if they lose their ids? Does this place have a replacement?"

"I think that it is death."

"….Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Dude, that planet sucked. What is on the next channel?"

Gabriel snorted and flipped the channel.

He tilted his head and blinked.

"Dude…what the hell? Is that porn?"

Gabriel tilted his head as he examined the screen.

"Possible."

How was that even humanly possible?

"Damn….dude, I do not want to see alien porn. Next channel!"

Click

"Dude…is that a shopping network?"

"I thought that shopping was a universal for any planet."

"Good point. Then what is the hell are the selling?"

"That would be a nail clipper."

He made a face.

"I don't want to know.…next channel."

Click

"Awesome! it is on!"

Gabriel set down the remote and laid back in his chair. He turned back to see some aliens in white coats.

"What is this?"

"This show is awesome. It is called Dr. McSexy."

"Like all of those Grey's Anatomy rip-offs."

"Don't know any Grey's Anatomy stuff. But this…is awesome. You see Marie is sleeping with Gary….."

-********-

_Totally not his fault that Gabriel got me hooked on that shit. ___

_At least, he understands the important of television. ___

_Missouri on the other hand is evil. ___

_She did something that no man or alien should ever do. ___

_She ruined pie. ___

¬-**********-

"What is that?" Sam said as he pointed to the food on his plate. It looked like a thin sandwich with some type of purple liquid pouring out. Missouri's kitchen kind of reminded him of those old road side diner with the booths and counter where you can pull up a bar stool. Of course, Missouri's walls didn't have white paint with pictures of time past or roosters or little dogs. Those little dogs kind of freaked out Dean. But some ways, it doesn't. Her walls were a soft yellow and blues. Strange pictures hang on the walls. He couldn't tell if there were landscapes or abstract art. Missouri didn't say a thing on the matter. But it was still quite pretty to look at. She always seemed to humming something under her breath while she cooked. Impala seemed to enjoy it too because often or not, the music playing in the background was the same as Missouri's humming. Despite the strangeness of the food, it had a smell that reminded him of home.

He didn't know if he should be thankful or not.

"Your brother has been talking about how much he missed pie, so I decided to give it a try," Missouri said.

He could have told Missouri that she shouldn't even bother. Dean is going to flip out when he saw this.

"No offense, Missouri but this doesn't look like pie."

"Well, I am not sure that I have the ingredients that he described but any good cook can tell you that sometimes, you have to work what you got."

He continued to stare at the pie slash sandwich.

He heard the door slide open and the familiar humming of his brother from behind him. He took a seat next to him and leaned over the counter.

"Hey, Dean….Guess what, Missouri made…."

"What?"

"Pie."

He watched his brother's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Where?!"

He pointed to the plate in front of him.

"There…"

His brother's face turned from excitement to pure horror.

"What did you do to the pie?!"

-**********-

_He complained all night about that damn pie. ___

_He really wished that the Impala supplied ear plugs. It would have saved him a lot of trouble. ___

_Of course, with Impala's sense of humor, he might get a hundred monkeys in their room or something. ___

-************-

Uhh…Dean? What happened to our room?" Sam said as he stopped at the doorway.

"Dude…what are you….Shit, what happened to our room?" He said in awe.

Gone was the ugly green wallpaper and crappy carpet. Now, it looked like their room took a trip to national park. The green wallpaper got replaced with a forest like wallpaper. The crappy carpet was replaced with hard wood floors.

The only thing that told him that this was their room was the towel from this morning was still on the bed.

"Maybe, Gabriel did this," Sam said.

"Doubt it. The guy is a trickster at heart but this….this would be too much work for him."

"Then…who else could have done it?"

"Cas?"

Bro gave him a look.

"You are right. Missouri? That woman is evil."

Sam started laughing at him.

"You are just upset about the pie."

"Damn straight…she ruined pie!"

"Bobby?"

"Dude, he doesn't go anywhere. He even sleeps in that chair."

"Okay…then who?"

A silence fulls the air around them. Sam turned to look at him at a moment.

"Do you think that the ship could have done this?"

"Dude, we are freakin in space. Anything can happen."

-*******-

_After a talk with Bobby, we found out that the ship did change their room around._

The best one so far: Elvis themed room.

It was totally awesome.

Of course, that may have been Sam and Gabriel's idea.  
  
-**********-

Sam frowned at he stared at the container.

He didn't want to kill his brother. He just wanted to get back at him turning his teeth blue this morning.

"What are you doing, kid-o?" Gabriel said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Trying to figure out if this won't kill Dean."

"Nah…It is just glue."

"Good."

"What are you planning to do with this glue?"

"Going to get Dean back."

"Ahh…the blue teeth deal. That was awesome."

"Thanks for that."

Gabriel just smiled then he turned back to the container.

"So the glue is for…?"

"Going to glue Dean's hand to his glass."

Gabriel laughed.

"That is awesome. Can I help?"

He smirked.

"Only if you are good."

"Oh, I am. Just ask Missouri."

He laughed.

-**********-

_That prank was awesome. ___

_It took Dean hours to get that glass off of his hand. He couldn't really curse either since Missouri was there. ___

_Of course, his suppose get back prank failed badly. ___

_He and Gabriel got a kick out of that. __  
_

"Okay, Cas…this is what we are going to do…" Dean said as he pulled the pail over the door. It took him forever to find a door that didn't slide like doors at Wal-Mart. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book. It was the classic pail of ice water over the door trick. Sometimes, those are the best ones were the old ones.

"I do not see the point of this," Cas said.

"You mean that you and your brother don't play pranks on each other?"

"No. Gabriel said that I wouldn't understand them. He would often play his pranks on Uriel or Zackariel. He said it is because they have no sense of humor and have a stick up their asses….His words, not mine."

He laughed.

"Kind of figured. Sam got a stick up his ass too….sometimes. One thing that I know for sure is that he does have a sense of humor even if it is twisted. Now, Cas…you are going to help me get Sam and Gabriel. Tell them that you need them for something. Make sure that they come in first. Got that, Cas?"

Cas tilted his head then looked at the pail.

"I understand."

"Don't mess with the door. I don't want ice water over you."

Cas nodded then he slipped carefully out the door. He leaned against the wall and waited.

And waited….and waited some more.

Then he started to hear footsteps approaching. He rubbed his hands. God, it almost wished that he had a camera.

Then the footsteps stopped and he heard the mumbling of voices. What the hell?

He heard his name a few times. Don't tell him that Cas spilled the beans?

Slowly, he approached the door. He didn't want the others to see him. Not quite yet anyway.

"Dean said that you had to go first," Cas said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because that is what he said."

"He isn't trying to prank us, is he?"

"Yes."

"CAS!" He shouted as he opened the door. The pail from the door landed on his head. The cold water covered in his body.

Crap.

Sam and Gabriel just blinked before they burst out laughing. Cas just tilted his head.

"I think that you defeated the purpose of your prank, Dean," Cas said.

He just glared at Cas.

No wonder Gabriel didn't play pranks on Cas. He would just walk right into them.

-**********-

_That wasn't funny. ___

_Not one…bit. ___

_He took him forever to get to their room because it was on the other side of the ship. Of course, Missouri made him clean up his mess afterward. ___

_Totally, not fair. ___

_Of course, that is when he had a brilliant idea. Teach the aliens how to play poker. ___

_He really should have listened to Sam when he said that they should play something else. __  
_  
¬-*********-

"Okay, it is time to teach you guys some Earth games," Dean said as he shuffled the cards that he made out of paper he found. His "chips" were some nuts and bolts he found. Bobby said he could use them. Hey, he did what he could.

"Sam is teaching me chess, Dean." Cas said as he took a seat next to his brother. He stared at the chips in front of him.

"That is a geeky game. What I am going to teach you is poker! That is a man's game."

Sam snorted as he took a seat next to him.

"Does this game involved j'ine? Because that would be awesome," Gabriel ssaid as he took next to his brother.  
"No…what is j'ine? Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Gabriel just smirked.

No, he probably didn't.

"What I can figure out is why you got to play here?" Bobby said as he tapped on the console.

"Because Missouri is kind of mad at Dean," Sam said.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just showing her how to make it!"

There was a collective snort among everyone even Cas.

"Son, you are lucky to be alive."

"Dean has that type of luck," Sam said.

"Haha…very funny guys. Okay, the game is simple. The person with the higher cards wins the hand. You put in chips if you think that you have the best hand. Pairs beat high cards. A pair of aces tops any other pairs," He said as he put down a pair of aces and a pair of eights

"Why would these aces higher than eights?" Cas said as he stared at the cards.

"Because they just are."

"Well, depends on the type of poker being played, sometimes, the aces are the lowest pair," Sam added.

"Dude, stop confusing him."

"Just saying," Sam said he threw up his hands.

"Okay…In this game, aces are the highest cards. Then kings, then queens, then jacks…"

Cas rose his hand.

"I have a question."

He sighed.

"What is the question?"

"Why are kings higher than queens? Some monarchies have no king or the king has very little power. In that case, the queen would be higher."

He could hear the others trying not to laugh.

"It just how the game works!"

"Perhaps, we should play a different game, Dean."

"No! We are going to play this game."

"Oh, boy."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Okay, the next highest is three of a kinds which is three of the same number."

"Does your system of kings still count?"

"Yes."

Cas frowned in confusion. Oh, hell with this game.

"Okay. Scratch this…we are playing blackjack."

"Black…jack?"

"You see, Cas. You see."

-*********-

_Hell, how in the world did Sam teach this guy how to play chess? ___

_With flashcards? ___

_Honestly, blackjack turned out a little bit better. ___

_Until Bobby and Gabriel started cheating. __  
_

"How in the hell do you keep winning?!" Dean shouted.

Bobby grumbled slightly as one of his claws pulled his chips toward his side. He has been watching Bobby and Garbiel's winning steak. They almost seemed to switch back and fore with their winning. He, Cas, and Dean won maybe five hands between them.

"You have to cheating!"

"Me? I never cheat." Gabriel said with a grin.

"Impala will make sure that I would play fair," Bobby grumbled.

He didn't doubt that but something was off. His eyes looked over the bridge. There was nothing out of place. Something was still up. There is a trick that he and Dean used to get people off balance. Maybe, it is time to pull it out. His eyes darted his brother. Dean caught his eye and nodded his head. His eyes dart to Gabriel and then Bobby.

Here goes nothing.

"Lairs! I bet that you are hiding the cards somewhere," Dean said as he stood up.

"Now, Dean…they are winning their hands fair and square," He said calmly.

"Hell, if this is Vegas, they would have been caught by now and throw out."

"But they aren't cheating."

His eyes were focused on his brother but he did sneak a few glances at Bobby and Gabriel's reaction. Bobby was the one that slipped. His eyes kept darting to one spot.

Gotcha.

"It is unnatural, bro! We won five hands between us! Screw this! I am going to watch crappy alien tv!" Dean said as he got up.

"Not so fast, dude. There is a camera right on Bobby's console. Gabriel kept leaning over and peeking that is how they are winning the hands between them."

"Good eye, kid," Bobby grumbled.

Even if they were cheating, a bubble of pride rose up in him.

"Nice job, bro. Okay…next game that Gabriel and Bobby over there can't cheat," Dean said.

"What is that?" He asked as he threw his cards to the middle of the table.

"Go Fish."

-*********-

_Go Fish….well, Cas tried and so did Dean. ___

_It was the thought that counted. __  
_

"I do not understand why we have to go fish," Cas asked.

"Me either. I mean there isn't any fish on the ship expect in the kitchen. I don't think that I want Missouri on my ass about dead fish on the bridge," Gabriel said.

"No…No…That isn't how Go Fish worked. You guys ever play matching or something?" Dean said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Nahh…Daddy made us learn about weapons, the duty to our people, and J'aka. I hated that game. Cas loved it," Gabriel said

"J'aka?" Sam said.

Oh, dear god…he is going to get his geek on again.

"Yes, it is a game played on a board with two players. Each players get different colored stones. The board is divided into a grid. One of players has a hand full of gray rocks or chips which they shake then throw onto the table. They acted as stoppers. The point of the game is get five in a row."

"Hmmm…I would like to play it one day."

"Enough with the geeky talk. Okay, Go Fish…simple. You have to get rid of your cards by matching all of the cards in your hand. You do that by asking someone if they have that card you needed. If they don't have the card, you have to a pick up the deck. Got it? Any questions?"

"Seem simple enough. Not as fun as your blackjack," Gabriel said.

"No arguing there. Cas?"

Cas stared at the cards then at Dean.

"Yes, the game makes logic sense but I do have one question?"  
"What is that?"

"I still do not understand why it is called Go Fish."

He groaned softly as he banged his head on the table. Sam just patted his shoulder and Bobby just laughed.

-********-

_War wasn't much better either. ___

_But the results were much more fun until Jessica walked in. _

-**********-

"Dude, stop throwing chips at me," Sam said as he tossed a chip at his brother.

"Well, I'm bored. You took all of my cards and stuck watching you two."

He rolled his eyes and tossed another one.

"Dude, stop it."

"You started it."

"Well, finish it."

A card hit Dean on the side of the head. He laughed as he turned to Gabriel who started smirking.

"I like this game so much better."

Dean got a card and threw back at Gabriel. The card hit Gabriel in the chest.

"You wound me!"

Then Gabriel threw a handful of his chips at Dean.

"HEY!" Dean shouted then started throwing his chips at Gabriel.

"Will you two idijits stop it?!" Bobby said.

Dean and Gabriel looked at each other then threw chips at Bobby.

Bobby grumbled softly as he started throwing them right back.

At that point, it turned into a chip war. Dean and him tipped over the table. Gabriel had to hide behind Bobby's work station. Cas didn't really get into it but he did offer very interesting comments. Most of the time involving the words duck and cover.

But in all honesty, he never had so much fun.

Then the door slide open, Jessica appeared into view.

That is when a chip hit her right in the nose. Everything just stopped. She blinked and frowned.

"Try not to be so loud. We can hear you."

With those words, she turned around and left.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

They didn't stop for a very long time.

_It is hard to tell what day was which since the only thing that he saw outside the window was an endless night. ___

_Which still made him sick to his stomach. ___

_He still missed home, his shop, the chicks, and his car. ___

_But he was starting to fit in. His brother was starting to fit in as well. He hasn't seen his brother this relaxed since…forever. It was a good look on him. ___

_It is kind of strange that they would bond with a couple of aliens so fast. ___

_There was nothing else to do on the ship but bonded. ___

_Of course, that was before they landed on a planet. __  
_

"Okay, guys. We are about to land on your first planet. Sniff…they grow up so fast," Gabriel said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay…ground rules. Don't drink or eat anything that anyone gives you. Don't touch anything unless one of us touched it first. Don't hit on the locals. They can and will give you their daughters. Follow our lead and you guys should be fine."

"What about the language barrier?" Sam asked.

"Not a problem, kiddo. They speak your tongue. Any more questions?"

His brother glanced over at him then shook his head no.

"Oh, be careful of the guard. Might have done something on this planet."

That doesn't surprise him at all.

"What did you do?"

"He sneaked into the mayor's house and had relations with his daughter," Cas said.

"Daughters…plural. They were very kinky."

He grinned. The guy may be an ass but he did have taste.

"You are impossible, brother."

"Always."

-**********-  
_Dean swore that I cheated when we decided who went with whom. ___

_Not my fault that he always chooses scissors. __  
_

Dean looked at the sky in awe. Freaking hell, there are two moons in the sky. The sky was a weird color too…almost a purplish color. It was freaking him out. His stomach did a little flip flop. He was going to be sick again. He hated space travel.

He wanted to go home where there was one moon in the sky.

There are no freaky aliens and pie was real pie. Not the crap that Missouri served up. He wanted real food. The greaser the better would make him happy.

But these aliens are plain crazy. Saying that the Impala chose them. No offense to the freaky supposedly talking ship. Like hell, they were chosen.

That was full of bullshit.

They were just plain lost.

"Come on, kiddo. We are in change of the information. Cas is playing bodyguard to your bro and Missouri. Not like Missouri needs it. Crazy woman with her crazy spoon," Gabriel mumbled himself as he caught his arm and started dragging him along.

"Why in the hell do I want go with you?!"

"Because I am awesome, Dean-o."

"You are a pain in the ass."

Gabriel just snorted and continued to drag Dean toward the heart of the town…village…whatever the hell it is.

Hell, the best way to describe this place is Disney Aladdin with aliens. It had the whole open market feel and white wash buildings. Really creepy aliens with whole crap what is that hanging from the booths and whole bunch of shit that he had no idea what it is.

Missouri in hell better not be getting that to eat.

He will protest or something.

Aliens were freaky. They weren't ET or the aliens from Encounters of the Third Kind. They were just plain freaky.

Some were red and some were blue. Some were red and blue. Some were other colors, too. Oh, crap. He was rhyming like Dr. Seuss. Hell, some did remind him of Dr. Seuss characters. Some looked liked Star Wars rejects…or better yet, Alice in Wonderland rejects. Some had the necks like a giraffe and had turtle shells. Some could pull off being human expect they had weird dots or horns…or both on their faces.

Some had things…down there. He tried not to look but he couldn't help himself.

Screw this!

"Stop looking…it is so touristy," Gabriel said.

God, he is going to kill this dude. He glared at him but Gabriel wasn't paying attention. He was just pulling him through the crowd like he was nothing.

Bastard.

"Where are we going?"

"WE are going to The Women in White Inn."

"Why?"

"Because I know a guy who knows a guy."

This sounded like this was going to turn out really well.

-*****-

"What is that?" Sam said as he stared at the thing. It looked like it was a cross between a bird and a possum with green fur and red feathers.

"Oh, that is a c'tul, honey. You don't want eat that. It isn't very good for you," Missouri said calmly.

Well, he didn't want to eat it. He just wanted to know what it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her picked up a strange looking fruit. It was green and had the shape of an orange.

Well, he thought that it was a fruit but he had no idea.

He glanced over at Castiel. He was just staring at them. Dean was right. He was kind of creepy with all of that staring.

They were stuck together. He could at least be friendly.

"Come on, Sam. There is some excellent iccke at the next booth over," She said as she walked over to the next booth.

He almost didn't want to know what an iccke was. A nagging curiosity made him follow her.

"It is a type of sweet bread," Castiel said.

He turned around and blinked. Did the dude just read his mind?

Cas looked a little uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"You were staring."

"Can't help it really. Everything is so different from my world."

Cas nodded his head.

"Even with our world being well connected, some of the names of things do not match what we know. When we travel to other planets, I and my brother spent many times arguing with others about the correct terms on things. It is disconnecting."

"WE aren't in Kansas anymore, are we?"

"Never been to this Kansas. I believe that you are correct. We aren't in Kansas anymore."

He smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"Come on, Cas. Let go and catch up to Missouri. I am kind of curious about this iccke stuff."

"It tastes very good."

He grinned slightly then he turned away from Cas. Maybe, this whole space adventure isn't going to be too bad.

-**********-

Bars must be one of the few universal things because The Women in White Inn looked like the same as any other bar on Earth. He could barely see the people because of the dim lights. He could hear the mumblings of different languages in the air. A part of him was curious on what they were saying but the smarter part of him told him to mind his own business. He could see the paint peering from the walls. There was bartender at the table with strange bottles behind him…it. People….aliens leaning over the bar. There were aliens playing some type of game at some of the tables. There were even creepy little aliens talking in corners. Hell, the ones that momma warned you about when you were little. They were the ones that had cookies in their pockets to lure kids to their deaths. If that wasn't a creepy thought, he didn't what was.

There were waitresses moving from table to table. One of them even has four tits. He wondered if there was an alien that had four arms to handle that.

"Okay…let go over the ground rules. Don't talk. Don't steal. Don't drink anything. Don't hit on the waitresses. Got it?" Gabriel said.

"Gotcha…," He said with the wave of his hand.

Gabriel gave him a look before he headed for the bar. He gave him a dirty look at the back of the guy's head.

Asshole.

Gabriel took a seat and waved the bartender over. The bartender that looked like he got lost in a medieval movie or something came over.

"Is Anne in?"

The bartender gave him a look and pointed toward the door.

"Always a charmer. Thanks."

The bartender reached over and grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"You will not pull what you have done in the past, Gabriel. We will no longer tolerate it."

For the first time since he met the guy, Gabriel looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Do we have an understanding?" The bartender groaned.

"I am a man of my word. I promise to be a good boy."

The look on the bartender pretty much thought the same way as him.

We see when we believe it.

The guy finally let go of Gabriel's hand. He rubbed for a second before he smiled at the bartender then he walked toward the back door.

This was going to be fun.

He sighed as he followed the idiot. He felt a firm grip on his shoulder and something suddenly pulling him back. He turned around to see the bartender holding his shoulder.

"You aren't allowed in there."

"Relax. He is with me."

"Anne won't like it."

"Anne can take it up with me if she wanted."

The bartender groaned again and let him go.

"Oh, I am sure that she will."

The bartender made some strange clicking noise before going back to doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Creepy ass alien bartender.

He turned back around to see his guide already through the door. He grumbled as he followed. He stepped through the door and into the back room. He was greeted by the exactly same sight as before.

Ugly Paint Job: Check

Creepy Aliens: Check

Whoa…Hot Almost Normal Looking Chicks: Check

He figured that the chicks were aliens too but they could pull off being human. They were all gather around some tables in the corner. They were wearing these long white dresses and their faces and body was covered in this pale white make up. They looked like they came out of some horror flick.

Gabriel was making a bee line to them. Hell, if Gabriel can get him laid on this trip, he might not kill him.

"Gabriel…" One of the women in white with brown hair said as she offered her hand. Hell, she was hot. Nice body, nice tits…probably had a nice ass too.

Gabriel grinned as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Liza…You are beautiful as always."

"Always a charmer, Gabriel," Liza said.

"Me? Never."

"Gabriel, what brings you here?" A new voice spoke up.

He turned his head toward the new voice. Not as hot as Liza but she had her own pretty quality to her. She had beautiful eyes and red hair. Same outfit as the rest of the chicks. He was kind of wondering if this was some culture thing.

"Sister…" Gabriel said as he turned his attention away from Liza.

What? Sister?

What in the hell? They don't even look alike.

"You know that you have a warrant out for your arrest."

"That was a misunderstanding."

Anne snorted and shook her head.

"Your misunderstandings can cause national incidents. It doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"The Impala picked up some new passengers," Gabriel said as he waved his hand toward him. Anne's eyes darted toward him for a moment before turning back to Gabriel.

"What am I suppose to do about it?"

"You know about the Impala better than most."

Anne shook her head.

"I may have been bonded to the Impala for a time but I don't know even how she thinks."

"Great…we have two new passengers not even from our galaxy and Azarel on our tails. Just wonderful."

"I told you that you should have left it but you never did listening well, brother."

"Our home would have been destroyed!" Gabriel snapped.  
"Maybe to you but never for me," Anne snapped right back.

Damn….drama, much?

"Come on, sweetheart. Let them fight while we go somewhere quiet," Liza said as he felt her hands on his shoulder and arm.

He smiled as he glanced over her body.

He could hit that.

"I would love too," He said as she pulled him away from the arguing duo.

"So, you aren't from around here."

"Nah…my home in a galaxy far, far away."

"Hmmm…I bet that it is nice. I have never been off this planet."

"Not miss much…trust me. Space is kind of like planes. There is crappy food, crappy food, and weird people sitting next to you. I wish that I would still be home. Man, I missed my date, my car, and my food."

"You had a date?"

"Not really. It was more like trying to get my brother laid. He is such a prune."

She laughed softly.

"Perhaps, you should invite him next time. If he is as handsome as you, I am sure that one of the ladies would love him to help him with his little problem."

He smirked to himself.

His brother would totally flip out in a place like this.

"Nah…He would no fun in a place like this."

"Oh, I bet that you are."

He felt his back pressed against the wall and Liza was pressed his body. He glanced around really quick to notice that he was in some hallway. He got to say that the lady knew how to pick the places for a quickie.

Her hands slipped under his shirt. Her fingers feel good on his skin. They weren't cold or warm. His hands moved her closer. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Her warm lips parted to invite him in.

Hmmm…nice.

His hands tried to find some way to get under her dress.

Hell, the thing better have a zipper or he was going to have get inventive.

"Cheater!" A man's voice shouted.

He twisted to see a huge alien that kind of looked like a lizard standing in the middle of the hallway. He looked piss. What the hell was this guy shouting about? He wasn't a cheater. He glanced over at Liza, who had a little smile on her face.

Oh, crap.

He so walked into the whole jealous boyfriend route.

The alien was up in his face in three seconds flat. The guy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Liza. He grabbed his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"You…Touch…Her!" The alien groaned into his face.

Gross…alien breathe.

"Sorry, dude. Didn't know that she was your girl!"

"You….MUST…PAY!" The alien shouted into his face.

Loud and gross…wonderful.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack and the alien crumbled to the floor. He looked over to see Gabriel holding a broken chair.

"I told you not to hit on the White Ladies!"

"Dude, you told me not to hit on the waitresses…nothing about the ladies in white."

"Whatever…we need to go…NOW!" Gabriel said before he turned around. Quickly, he followed him out of the hallway. The whole freak aliens in the whole bar were staring at them.

Oh, hell.

"Close your eyes!" Gabriel shouted as he fumbled to get something out of his jacket.

He barely had enough to close his eyes before a flash of light full the room. He felt something grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"What the hell, man?!"

"You idiot. You are lucky because she would have ripped out your heart. The white ladies attack any cheating men!"

"I am not in a relationship!"

"Don't matter to her."

What the hell?! Crazy ass aliens, crazy ass rules…crazy planet.

He can't handle this shit anymore.

He wanted to go home.

-*********-

"We need to go back to the ship," Castiel said as he closed his cellphone or something looked like a cellphone… and put it back into his pocket.

Sam looked up from the booth.

"What is wrong, Cas?"

"Oh, your brother…," Missouri said with a sigh.

"Dean…Is he alight?" He said as he jerked his head around to look at her. A sense of panic rose up from his chest.

"He is just got into a spot of trouble, Sam. Nothing to worry about," She said as she gathered everything up.

"Gabriel threw a flash bomb in the middle of the bar and now the guards are after them."

Missouri sighed and rubbed her head. He knew how she felt.

"Now, your brother is a different story. Come on, boys. Back to the ship before the guards are after us as well."

"Does this going to happen every time we land on a planet?"

He was just getting to know Cas and Missouri. But even he knew that they were trouble when Missouri just sighed and pat him on the shoulder. Cas gave him this sort of look of pity.

This is going to be a long day…he could just feel it.

-******-

"Is everyone on board?!" Bobby shouted.

Dean's eyes darted around for Sam. Damn, where was his brother? They need to get off of this screw up planet. He will be happy never see this planet again. He heard a familiar beep sound as one of the door to the deck opened. Cas, Missouri, and his brother stumbled onto the bridge.

"We are now. Go…GO!" Gabriel shouted.

Bobby grumbled as he hit some buttons on his console. The Impala started moving and doing what ships do to get into space. Hell, he was never so glad to be back in space.

He couldn't believe that he just thought that.

"Everyone hold…this is going to be rough start."

He didn't want to hear that.

The ship started shaking and his heart dropped into his stomach. He is going to be sick.

He watched the others scrambled to hold onto something. He glanced over at the viewing screen. One second, they were moving through the docking station, the next…., there were stars again.

He will never be able to get over that.

"Well, kids-o….that was fun."

He snorted. Fun…right…

"What happened back there, brother?" Cas said as he stood up from the place that he was holding onto.

"Dean, here, decided to hit on one of the white ladies," Gabriel said with the wave of his hand.

Everyone in the damn room gave him a look. Hell, it wasn't his fault!

"Gabbie over here forgot to say not to hit on the white ladies. Hell, I didn't know the chick had issues," He said.

"Everyone knows that."

"Well, I don't! Memo, pal, I am not from this universe!"

He had enough of this guy. He is going to punch him into the wall.

"Dean…calm down. You know that he does this on purpose," Sam said as he stood between him and Gabriel.

"Do not…well, most of the time, I don't!"

His fists tightened up into balls. Oh, he is going kill him alright.

"Well, you idijits shut up. We have bigger problems! We are being tracked and hunt!" Bobby shouted.

"I thought that we teleport out of there!" He shouted back.

"Well, we can't always be that lucky! Hell, they are hailing us."

"What are they saying?" Missouri said.

Bobby looked from Missouri to him then to Gabriel.

"It seemed our resident lord has a warrant out for his arrest. It seems the guards wanted you back."

"Hey, it was a misunderstanding!" Gabriel said.

And how many times have he heard that before?

"Can we get out of here, Bobby?" Cas asked.

"She needs to rest before we can teleport again."

Gabriel was pacing and cursing up a storm before Missouri shut him up with a look.

She should do it more often.

"So, what are we suppose to do? Fight? With what? We could throw the giant out the window and see what he hits."

Sam gave Gabriel look that screamed come on, try it.  
The only one that will be thrown off the ship would be him.

"Well…they want to talk to our lord here. If you can buy us some time, we may be able to teleport out of here," Bobby said.

"Talking is my middle name."

He heard his brother mumbled something about that being his first name.

Bro got a point.

But the grumbling that Bobby was doing…he was agreeing too.

Five second later, a woman appeared on the screen in front of them. Hell, she would have been almost hot with her short blonde hair and leather outfit. But the black eyes thing creep the hell out of him.

"Gabriel, give us the seal and we will let you go," The woman snarled.

"Hey, Meg. How are you? Lovely weather we are having," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Gabriel!"

"What?"

"The seal or you die."

"If you destroy the ship, then you don't get anything. How sad."

"We just storm the ship and get it that way."

"You don't know where it is."

"I will torture you and your crew mates to get it."

"They don't know where it is."

"Then I torture them in front of you…Starting with your brother."

Something in Gabriel's happy go lucky expression broke for a split second. He knew how the guy felt. Anyone messed with his brother, he would kick their asses.

That expression was gone a second later and replaced with his smirking.

"My brother could kick your ass from here back to your planet, Meg. So I am not too worried about that."  
She snarled then the screen flicked off.

That wasn't a good thing at all. Gabriel turned away from the screen to Bobby.

"Can we teleport now?"

"We have two more minutes before we can."

"Damn it…Maybe, they are thinking over or something," Gabriel said.

That is when all hell broke loose.

There was a loud bang sound and the ship started to shake.

"They are attacking!"

"Idijit, of course, they are!" Bobby shouted as he hit the panel of the Impala.

The ship took another hit and every one was thrown from their feet. Bobby was cursed and banging on the console.

If he was the Impala, he would piss off with all of the banging.

The next blow caused sparks and smoke to fly out of the pipes and the ship to shake violently.

He was thrown across the floor and his feet prevent him from hitting the wall. His stomach might have. God, he thought that he was going to throw up.

When he got home, he is never going to fly anywhere again.

The next blow caused the Impala to start spinning and shaking. Hell, he isn't going near a rollercoaster again either.

Screw this, he was going to be sick.

The ship slowly stopped spinning.

"Sammy?!" He shouted as his eyes darted around for his brother. The others were trying to get to their feet.

"Right here, Dean," Sam said as he appeared next to Bobby…..

Bobby was out for the count. There was blood running from his temple. Just fucking great…their driver has been knocked out.

"Just great…Now how are we suppose to get out here?!" Gabriel shouted.

But he wasn't paying attention to the loud mouth. His eyes were totally focused on his brother. Sam looked from Bobby to the console.

Hell, no…

"Sam, don't do it."

Sam shook his head then his eyes darted to him.

"I think that I can. She is ready and we really need get out of here, Dean."

"NO! You heard what Bobby said! Not everyone can control the Impala. Sam, NO!"

"Boy, listen to your brother. What you going to do will get you killed!" Missouri said in strict voice.

It was the same voice that his mom used when she was afraid. Sam gave Missouri a sad look before he slammed his hands onto the console.

"Sammy!"

Before he could do anything, his world began white.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When in Doubt, Hit the Escape Button  
By: M14Mouse  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Warning: Zombie ponies and unicorns  
Summary: Sam and Dean are ordinary brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. Until the aliens came and took them away.

_Sam didn't go Grandma and Grandpa's funerals. He was still in the hospital. He remembered months later, standing at their graves. Mom was crying and trying to explain that they were gone and they were watching them from heaven. At the time, his four year old mind couldn't understand why they were gone. He didn't know that they died in the fire. He didn't know that they died being trapped in the basement. ___

_He did know that he wouldn't have Grandma's awesome apple pie anymore or hear about Grandpa's exciting adventures around the world. ___

_He knew that he was only one left alive to see him. __  
_

Sam felt something soft under him which was strange since the Impala's floor was hard and wasn't comfortable at all. Then he felt something wet pressed against his cheek. His eyes flutter open then close for a moment then he groaned.

He felt like he got hit with a planet.

The wet pressure against his check increased which finally forced him to open his eyes.

Holy Crap!

His eyes widened then he scrambled to his feet. He looked down at…hell, he wasn't even sure what it was.

It looked liked a decaying little pony. The thing came up to his knee. Its fur was matted up. Its tail looked liked it got chewed on by a dog. There were open sores all along its body. He thought one of its eyes is missing. He didn't want to lean over to find out.

It kind of reminded him of a zombie. Do zombie ponies even exist?

He started laughing. Well, he is on a space ship with a crazy prince, his bodyguard type brother, a hot nurse, a psychic cook, and a pilot that curses worse than a sailor.

This couldn't get any weird.

"Hey! It was about time that you woke up. I thought that you were dead for a moment. Damn dude, why are you so tall!" The zombie pony said.

Okay, he should have really kept his mouth shut.

-*********-

Dean groaned as he woke up. God, his head was pounding. He rubbed his head and looked around at that totally mess. The smell of smoke fulls the air. He could see the sparks from the pipes and the walls. Fucking hell…it is going to take him and Sammy forever to clean up this mess.

"SAMMY!" He said as he scrambled to his feet.

He couldn't see anyone with this damn smoke as he darted across the room. Cas looked like that he was busy checking out the pipes. More power to him. He passed by Gabriel who were hovering over Bobby. The guy looked liked crap. Even for an alien, he could tell that he was out of it. His eyes were glazed over and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. The blood was matted to his hair and face.

He looked from Bobby to see Sam was lying on the floor. His head was sitting in Missouri's lap. While Bobby looked like crap, Sammy looked like shit. His skin was pale. There was blood dripping from nose and ears. The thing that freaked him out the most was how still his brother was.

His brother was always in motion even in his sleep.

Right now, he looked….dead.

That thought alone made him sick.

"Sammy…." He said as he dropped to his knees. His hands reached over to grab him….to shake him. Do anything for him to wake up.

"He is alive, hon. He is just….," Missouri said as she looked from Sam to him.

"He is in a coma," Bobby's words mumbled out.

He twisted around to look at Bobby.

"What?! Get him out of it!"

"I can't, you idijit. Impala did it."

"Why?"

Bobby maybe out of it but he could still give anyone his pissed off look.

"To protect him. The Impala doesn't like people mess with her controls."

"If it wasn't for Sam, we will all have been fried!"

"Like she didn't know that! Why do you think that she put him in a coma?! It wasn't for her health?! His mind needs to heal. One has done its healing, he will wake up."

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, son. He will."

He heard the door slide open and Jessica appeared in view. She was holding a bag in her hand. Gabriel moved out of the way. She glanced over Sam and Bobby. She looked tore for a moment before she turned toward Bobby. She opened her bag and getting bandages out. He turned away from her and looked back at his brother.

Glad to see her true colors come out.

Damn, bitch.

He felt something hit his shoulder hard.

"OUCH!"

He looked up at an angry Missouri.

"Boy, don't think those thoughts around me. Your brother is going to be fine. You don't have to take it out on me or anyone else," Missouri said in a stern tone.

Damn…bi…

OUCH!

He rubbed his shoulder after she hit it again. He eyed her like she was crazy.

"As much as I love to watch a good slap fight, I like to know where we are," Gabriel said as he drink from a flask that he had in his pocket.

"We are on one of the planets in the Purgatory Belt," Bobby said with a mumble.

He had no clue what the Purgatory Belt was but those guys look scared and ready to bolt.

"Okay, the guy from another galaxy like to know what so scary about Purgatory Belt? Because you guys look like you are going to piss your pants."

"Purgatory Belt is where the nasty of the creatures live. Even your worst nightmares can't beat some of the monsters here. Sammy boy landed us right in the middle of this system. Possible this is a sign that I need to get drunk now," Gabriel said with a sigh.

"She said that Sam wanted to go to a place that the Demonites wouldn't go. Got to say the boy knew how to pick them. They won't follow us here. And you…not a chance in hell are you getting out of this, boy. You are going to help fix her up," Bobby said angrily.

"Come on, Bobby…I'm joking," Gabriel said as he threw up his arms.

"What about Sam?" He said.

"There isn't much we can do. We will make him comfortable until he wakes," Jessica said.

That was just great.

He hates space.

-********-

Grandpa and Grandma's funerals were the first ones that Dean ever went too. He remembered mom and dad argued about him going with them. He remembered the endless sea of black as far as he could see. The crying…the crying wouldn't stop. Dad kept handing mom tissues. He didn't remember much of the words of other people or even the pastor.

He did remember one set of words. Maybe, it was how the pastor said it or the setting. It gave him nightmares for months after. Mom and dad talked about therapy but the nightmares slowly disappeared especially when Sam came back from the hospital.

Every once in awhile, he could still hear the words in that old pastor's voice.

Ash to Ash

Dust to Dust.

-************-

"So, where am I? Because the last thing that I remember is someone attacking the Impala…," Sam said as he looked down….way down at the zombie pony…thing.

Dean will never know about this because he knew that he wouldn't stop making fun of him if he did.

"You are in between. She wanted to protect you," The zombie pony said.

"From what?"

"The bad things…possible the unicorns."  
Did he hear that right…..

"Did you say the unicorns?"

"Yup…don't let the rainbows and glitter fool you. They are out to take over the world."

"….Right…And you are going to stop them?"

"No….Ellen and Jo are our leaders. They are a mother and daughter team and they are totally awesome. They totally kick some unicorn's ass. I just worked at the diner…sometimes. Sometimes, I do free lance stuff because of my super powers."

A zombie pony with super powers…sure….why not? Anything was possible here. He was going to ask because he was so damn curious.

"What…is your super power?"

"Oh, I can control minds but not yours because you are special!"

If the crazy zombie pony said so….

"I am…?"

"Totally, dude. Come on…Come on…we have to get going. Don't know when the unicorns are going to show up," The zombie pony said as he grabbed his pant leg and pulled it.

"Okay…I am coming…uhh…what is your name?" He said as he tucked his pant leg away.

"Andy. What is yours?" Andy the zombie pony said as he danced around him.

"Sam."

"Well, nice to meet you, dude!"

Andy turned around and walked across the meadow into the tree line.

"Come on, dude!"

"Coming!" He shouted as he followed Andy. At least the trees were normal size and didn't make him feel like a giant. His eyes looked around his surroundings. It almost reminded him of the forest that he and Dean played in during the summer months. The lack of life bothered him. There wasn't a cricket or bird in sight.

It didn't take him long to catch up with Andy since the dude was kind of small.

"So, what is your world like? She doesn't tell us about them."

"The Impala?"

Andy stopped and turned around and looked up. It was kind of strange and creepy in its own way.

"Is that her name?"

"That is what we call her."

"Funny name."

"We don't seem to think so. In my homeworld, it is a name of a car."

"Really?...What is a car?"

"It is a ton of plastic and metal that people use to get places."

"Really?! That is totally awesome. It sucks being so short. It takes forever to get anywhere. Can I get one of these cars with a polar bear on it? OH! OH! Can I have a warrior princess riding the polar bear?!" Andy said with excitement.

"Sure. You can decorate anyway you want."

"That is awesome. I want to go to your world. Can I?"

"No…I am not on my world at the moment….in fact, I am a very long way from home."

"It must suck."

"Very."

"What is your world like?"

He smiled slightly at Andy's tone. He was so excited.

"It is hard to explain. We have so many things…both good and bad. We have buildings that sketch into the sky and buildings that are underground. We have the internet and books on every topic that you can imagine. But we have factories that polluted our waters, violence and wars."

"Like we have with the unicorns?" Andy said sadly.

"Yes."

"Oh…What else do you have?"

"We have chocolate and dogs. We have cars and planes that fly in the air. But…"

"What?"

"I don't think that is home."

"But…you just described home."

"I described what my home is surrounded by. Home is dad and my brother sitting in the den. They are sitting in front of the tv and arguing about their football team. Mom would be in the kitchen and she would be humming some Beatles song under her breath. She would be baking something. Sometimes, it would be awesome and sometimes…not so great. That is home to me."

His words made his heart ache. Damn it…no matter what he said about home. He was going to miss home when he left for college. .

"Your home sounds nice."

"It does…what about yours?"

"It is coming up."

He looked up and saw a clearing up ahead. Once they broke from the tree line, he almost stepped on someone's house. He stumbled slightly but he caught himself. He didn't feel like killing any zombie ponies.

He looked from his feet to the village. Just wow….He felt like a giant. He could see every house until the end of the clearing. Their little shed houses reached up to his hips. He could tell each house was different. It could be the roof color or flower boxes hanging outside of the door.

"Wait here…I am going to get Ellen," Andy said before he disappeared into the village. He watched him zig and zag through the streets. He could understand why Andy didn't want to take him with him. He could destroy their houses without even trying. He didn't want that at all.

He felt something tuck at his pants. He looked down to see a smaller zombie pony than Andy staring at him.

"Uhh…hey?" He said with a wave.

The little zombie pony's eyes widened then took off. It ran until it disappeared into a house.

Now, he knew how the giant from Jack in the Beanstalk felt.

-*********-

_Dean remembered visiting his brother in the hospital. In the beginning, he had to wear gloves, mask, and a funny robe. He hated the gloves…they made his hands sweaty and itchy. But he wasn't going to leave his brother._

He learned his lesson this time.

He promised himself right then and there.

He would protect Sammy no matter what.  


Dean sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead. Finally, he got that pipe on. Damn thing kept popping loose when they would fix another part of the ship. He knew that they need a new pipe but they didn't have any spare parts hanging around. So, it is using what you have even if it is nothing.

He sighed.

Their landing seemed to do a number on the pipes. Overall, the damage wasn't as bad as everyone feared. Most of it was cosmetic damage which was great and all.

His main focus was his brother.

He has been out for awhile now that made him very nervous. He heard the door slide open behind him.

"Dean? We need you," Cas said as appeared into view.

"What is wrong?" He said as he put away the wrench in his toolbox.

Maybe, it is a habit or something. But he liked his tools all in one place. Before he organized it, the storage area was a totally mess. He knew that Gabriel and Cas weren't handymen or something. His dad drilled into his head that if you take care of your tools, they will take care of you.

Good motto to follow if you asked him.

Never failed him yet.

"I do not know. Missouri said something is coming."

"Does she know what it is?"

"She said that it is something evil."

"That is kind of vague."

"Yes, it is. Come…we need to get the weapons," Cas said as he turned to leave.

"Weapons?" He said as he followed

Where in the hell did they keep the weapons? He hasn't seen a single weapon on this ship. One of the first things that him and his brother did was check out the entire ship. Of course, it could be possible that his definition of a weapon could be totally different than Cas.

If Cas pulled out a spoon or something, he will laugh.

Or scream…whatever in the hell came first.

Dude…Cas just entered the storage room. What the hell? Quickly, he followed Cas in. He was staring at one of the empty walls. He reached and did some weird tapping thing on it. The wall seemed to cave into itself to reveal a whole crap load of weapons.

Some things he wasn't sure how they worked but they looked totally badass.

He wanted to use the one that laser gun and a machine gun cross together. His hands reached over to grab it.

"No. You need this. Do you know how to use it?" Cas said as he picked up a shotgun….or at least that he thought it was one. Maybe, it was his cousin.

"Yes."

He took the gun and tested it in his hands.

It felt good in his hands. It was like the guns that he and dad used when they went hunting. They tried to get Sammy involved but he would always cry when they killed a Bambi.

So, they just made him sit in the car or stay home with Mom.

Now, he is about to use those skills to save himself and the others.

"Here…" Cas said as he handed him several things of ammo. He took the ammo and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Nice…anything else?"

He handed him a leather pouch of something. He took it and rolled it in his hand. He opened to see what it was. It kind looked like salt…or maybe sugar.

"This will make sprits depart."

"Salt?"

Cas nodded.

Hell, he heard crazier things.

"Anything else?"

He got handed a flare gun next.

Done just as much crazy things too.

-***********-

_Sam hated hospitals._

He hated hospitals before he had to spend months in one. His first real memory of a hospital is when they had to hold him down in order to give him a shot. The smell bothered him and all of the white walls.

For month, he couldn't move. He couldn't get away from the needles or the white walls and strange smells. It would just hurt so much to fight or move. His body would itch in places that he couldn't reach. The scars left on his body made him feel ugly. He remembered the looks on their faces when they pulled away the bandages. He saw the looks. No matter what his family said. He just knew…he knew by the looks of pity.

He was a freak.

He didn't go swimming….no matter how much his brother would want too. He never removed his shirt unless it was a life or death situation. He would wear long sleeve shirts when ever possible. Sometimes, he couldn't because even the Kansas heat would get to him.

Still…He never wanted people to see it. Not now…Not ever.

Even years later, he still hated hospitals but most of all…he hated himself.

-*********-

Sam was getting slightly creep out by all of the zombie ponies that started to surrounded him. It probably didn't help that they were in different states of decay either. Some didn't have tails…or ears…or eyes…or other body parts.

What creeped him out most? It was their glowing red eyes. None of them were talked to him even when he said hey.

He was totally freaking out by the zombie ponies.

"See Ellen?! Told you so," Andy's voice shouted through the crowd. He couldn't make out which pony was Ellen until the crowd moved aside. Ellen was slightly smaller than Andy. Her fur was dark brown and she had brown eyes…amazing enough, she had both eyes. She could almost pull off being a normal pony if it wasn't for her missing hinder leg.

She eyed him up and down.

"So you are, Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He could have sworn that Ellen was smiling at him but he couldn't tell.

"It was hard to believe Andy sometimes. He likes to eat the wild plants that aren't that good for him," Ellen's eyes locked onto Andy while she said that.

Andy just looked a little sheepish.

"Now all you…Get!" Ellen said as she looked around at the other ponies.

Andy wasn't kidding when he said that she was the leader. The crowd of ponies broke up and disappeared back into their houses. The only ones left was him, Andy, and Ellen. Ellen turned back to him.

"The Impala send you here, didn't she?" Ellen said.

"You know the Impala?"

"Not directly…no. She is hard to explain. She is connected to many things…people, places, and things. She has many forms as well….ship, car…a toy. It depends on her mood."

"Then why did she send me here?'

"To protect you…to let your mind heal but don't think the unicorns will let you."

"Why?"

"Because they are coming."

He can't believe that he is asking this question.

"Why are the unicorns trying to destroy you…and me?"

"Because they think that we are poison…that we have no right to exist. They want this world to be full with rainbows and glitter. We have a right to exist even if we are different."

He was about to ask another question when a loud horn was blow. He heard shouting and zombie ponies moving back.

"Andy! Take Sam and run!" Ellen shouted before taking off.

Andy ran over and grabbed his hand with his teeth.

"We need to go."

"I can't leave you guys to fight them by yourselves."

"We have been doing for a long time. We will be fine. We are worried about you."

"Why?" He said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Because we just are. Now come on, dude!" Andy said as he took off.

He didn't want to leave them. For all that he knew, they could be the bad guys. But his gut told him otherwise.

And damn, for a little guy, Andy can move when he wanted too. He was in a full fledge run after Andy. Suddenly, Andy stopped in his tracks.

"DUCK!" Andy said with a duck. He stumbled to the ground and covered his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of a rainbow and loud crack. He lifted his head to see a burned spot on the ground with glitter covering the ground where grass once grew.

Damn….

"Well…well…well…what do we have here? Isn't it our little friend, Andy," A black unicorn said as he came into view. Damn, that thing was huge and packed with muscle.

"Jake," Andy said.  
He could hear the tremble in his voice. The poor guy was afraid. He scrambled to his feet.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" He shouted and waved his arms about.

Jake the unicorn snarled at him and charged at him.

"Sam, no!" Andy shouted.

He scrambled to get out of the way but the unicorn was too fast. He knocked against the tree. He winced as the oxygen got knocked out of his lungs.

"This isn't your business!" Jake said as he stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Leave him alone!' Andy said as he jumped on Jake's back.

How in the hell did he jump so far and so fast? Was Andy secretly a ninja or something?

Jake tried to twisted and turned to get rid of him but Andy was holding fast by biting onto his hair. The unicorn was get more and more angry. Finally, he slammed his back against one of the trees and knocked Andy off. Andy hit the tree and didn't move.

Jake lowered his head and was about to swing it.

One touch of that horn would probably end Andy. He scrambled to his feet and put himself between Andy and Jake.

He threw himself over Andy. He felt this intense pain in his back. His body and his thoughts seemed disjointed.

There was one thing that he could do…he screamed.

-********-

Dean's head snapped when he heard his brother's scream. He and Cas took positions by the exit of the ship. He didn't think the thing was going to come through the door but hell, why not?

"Sam…Sammy!" He said as he scrambled to his feet.

"NO! You must stay in position!" Cas snapped.

"What hell about my brother?!"

Cas grabbed his arm and tightened his grip.

"There is nothing that you can do for your brother. Missouri and Jessica are there for them. You must have faith in them."

A part of him wanted to rip Cas into little pieces. Another part of him agreed with him. The best way to protect Sammy is to protect the ship from whatever is coming.

"Fine…but my brother better be alright."

"He will be."

He wasn't a fool. He could hear the doubt in his voice.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging on the door which was followed by a roar. Then it stopped which was weird in his mind but hell, he wasn't picky.

"Should we check it out?"

"We must…we can't let the creature damage the ship." Cas said as he walked over and tapped on a few buttons. The door opened to reveal nothing. He was kind of disappointed. He was expecting Bigfoot.

Cas stepped off the ship first then he followed. His eyes darted back and fore. Damn, this place reminded him of a damn rainforest. It was dark and quiet which creep him out quite a bit. The trees were huge that he couldn't see the sky. Sam would feel at home here.

A small grin played on his face.

God, he would do anything to have his brother here.

"Come…." Cas said as he started walking around the ship. He tightened his hand on his gun and followed him.

When he got home, he isn't going out of his house for a month.

Dean

His head twisted around when he heard a voice.

Dean

What the hell? He didn't see anyone.

Dean…help me.

When he twisted back around, he caught the sight of a little boy who tangled up in some type of vines. It made his chest tighten. How long has the kid been here? A sneaky little thought popped into his head…what if the boy is a ghost…or a creature? He eyed the boy carefully. The boy looked solid. He wasn't pale or anything like a ghost. No glowing either. He wondered if there was a damn spirit check list. He didn't have fangs or claws. That wouldn't make him a creature…that could make him an alien.

Joy.

But he couldn't in good conscience leave a kid here if he was an alien either.

Dean…please….

He looked at Cas, who was busy checking things out. He turned his attention back at the boy. Slowly, he approached the boy. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. His hands fumbled for his knife in his pocket. His eyes darted around the boy. This fucking place creep him out.

He couldn't wait until he got out of here.

His hand tightened around the knife. He felt something wet against his cheek. IT almost made him jump out of his skin when he saw a vine hanging there.

Hell, space in general creep him out.

Dean….

"Coming, kid…You are almost as bad as Sam…," He said as he moved to slash the vine. He cut it and there was a loud hissing noise.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted as he stumbled back. The little boy turned into the freaky mini-Swamp Thing. The thing had green vines or something for hair now. The boy's face was nearly unrecallable. Freaking hell, it has fangs. Holy hell that thing was ugly. It was like one of those bad horror movies and he fell for it.

He wasn't going to be the stupid blond chick.

The thing lurched for him and knocked him to the ground. Its claws tightened around his arm. He was lucky. The monster dude didn't grab the hand with the knife in it. He stabbed the monster's side. The monster screamed and stumbled away.

Gotcha your green bastard.

IT hissed at him and looked liked it was about to lunged again when there was a loud boom behind him. The Swamp thing roared and scrambled back into the forest.

He turned around to see Cas standing behind him with his eyes on him.

"I told you to follow me."

"I did! I thought that the kid was in trouble."

"The creatures here take many disguises."

"Then fucking tell me. I am not from your world. We don't have creatures like this at home. I don't know anything about this stuff."

Cas tilted his head and frowned.

"You are correct. After we get off this planet, you and your brother will learn. We will teach you. Now, come…the creature is still out there."

He got to his feet and wiped the dirt and crap off of him.

"Wonderful."

God, he hated space.

-*********-

_Dean remembered the first day that Sam got out of the hospital. They rolled him out of his room in his wheelchair. He smiled sweetly at the nurse lady to see if he could roll Sam out. She made all sort of noises saying that was so sweet of him and he is an awesome big brother._

He grinned as he took the handles from the nurse and started racing Sam down the hallway.

The best sound in the world was his brother's laughing.

IT sucked when they got to the car.

He wasn't allowed to move much because of those ugly bandages.

But he looked so happy when he got out of there that he didn't pay attention to when they pulled up to their new house.

He was thankful for small things.

¬-********-

Sam groaned as he woke up. His back seemed to throb with pain. His hand reached back to check if anything was there. It was whole but the throbbing told him otherwise. He wondered if Andy was alright. He should be since zombies are…technically dead. His eyes widened as he jolted up. He grasped as he stared at the burning ceiling. His stomach twisted and turned. He didn't fear fire like Dean was afraid of flying.

But he had a healthy for respect for it.

His eyes moved from the ceiling to the room. It was his bedroom. The flames were dancing around the room. He remembered that he was able to get the door opened and got into the hallway. His eyes fell onto the door. He blinked when he saw Andy standing there.

"Andy? You are okay." He said with a smile.

"Of course, dude," Andy said as he turned to look at the door.

"What is it?"

"Once you open this door, there is no going back, Sam."

"What is it?"

Slowly, he approached the door. He stared at the ordinary door.

"What is behind it?"

"Secrets, switches, and unicorns. Sorry, dude…I can't be there to help you out."

He smiled a little.

"Pity, dude…you were like a ninja."

The zombie pony's chest puffed up with pride.

"I am an awesome ninja."

He laughed then the laughter died down.

"You are."

His hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Are they worth it?" He asked.

"That is for you to decide. But you got to remember…you have friends now. These scars that you carry…you don't have to carry them along."

He took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door swing open to reveal his grandpa and grandma's bodies on the floor. He remembered his four years self screaming and crying…then he looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw a figure standing there. His back was turned to him but he could make out the green reptile type skin and gray hair. When he finally turned to face him, a pair of yellow eyes stared at him. The creature smiled.

"Hello, Sammy. Did you miss me?"

His reply was a scream.

-***********-

Dean was afraid when the house exploded that dad and Sammy wouldn't come out.

He cling to his mom's hand and waited….and waited.

He heard the sirens coming.

He wanted his dad and brother.

He watched as the flames got higher and higher.

Suddenly, he saw them. Dad was holding Sam in his arms.

He was never so happy in his life.

-***********-

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He thought that swamp thing was creepy. This guy looked like something that was caught on fire. His skin was black and burned.

"Shot it!" Cas shouted.

The monster movie wantabe threw Cas into a tree. He was having trouble getting up from the ground. He pointed his gun and shot it but the damn bastard was fast. It grabbed him and threw him onto the ground.

He rolled over until he hit something. His hand felt around for it.

It felt familiar. He realized that it was Cas's weapon. His hand wrapped around it. He felt something roll him onto his back. The creature was leaning over and almost grinning.

Creepy son of a bitch.

He twisted the gun around and pulled the trigger. He saw the flash and smelt the faint odor of gun powder. The creature hissed as it stumbled back. It was cling to his chest before it burst into flames.

Take that you smelly ugly son of a bitch.

Once he realized that the guy was toasted, he ran over to Cas and helped him up. He threw the guy's arm over his shoulder and started guiding toward the entrance of the ship.

"Despite the earlier incident, you did quite well, Dean," Cas said.

"Thanks."

"You still must learn not to throw yourself at monsters."

He chuckled.

"I try."

"IF you are done with your heart to heart, the Impala is ready to go," Bobby shouted through the intercom.

"Wonderful."

"Also Dean…your brother is awake."

He couldn't move fast enough to get to the entrance.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he set Cas down first before racing over to Sam.

He smiled slightly as he tightened the blankets around him. His brother forced him into arms and hugged him. He threw his arms around him and hugged him back.

It has been a long day for both of them.

Dean finally let him go and stared at him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again?!" Dean shouted.

"Try not too."

Dean stared at him intensely as if he was trying to figure out if something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Sammy?"

"I have been better. I had the strangest dream. It was disconnecting."

Dean snorted.

"I was part of a nightmare."

He smiled slightly.

"I heard you took out some monsters straight out of a monster movie."

"Dude, one was the Swamp Thing and the other was a reject from the House of Wax."

He laughed.

"Scared?"

"Nah…I got it covered."

He knew by his brother's body language that otherwise. He smiled a little bit.

"Dude, you are a mess and smell. What did these guys do to you?"

"It was part of the plan. Just ask Cas," Dean said as he looked over at Castiel. He turned around to see Jessica patching up Cas. He tilted his head and looked at them.

"Dean almost got eaten by a creature that was posing as a child," Cas said.

His eye brow rose slightly as he tilted his head.

"Part of the plan, huh?"

"Totally."

After the dream he had, it was good time to start laughing.

-*************-

John sighed as he put down the phone. The searchers have come up with nothing…again. When the boys didn't come home from the date, they didn't worry. But when they didn't get a phone call the next day that is when they started to worry. They started calling friends and other family members.

Nothing.

Finally, a cop friend of his found Dean's car on the side of the road. The car had a flat tire but nothing was out of place. There wasn't a sign of struggle or anything. They started looking in the surrounding areas and they brought dogs. Mary started talking to newspapers and tv station.

But there has been nothing.

Not a single sign of their boys and it broke his heart.

He heard the door bell rang. He almost wanted to tell them to go away. But he went to answer it anyway.

Just in case, there was something…anything on their boys.

When he opened the door, there was a cardboard box sitting at his feet. At first, he was going to turn and leave it. But in the right hand corner in family handwriting, he saw his boys' names. His heart was pounding in his chest as he picked up the box.

He ripped the box open to reveal an orb with a small post it saying Push me.

Gently, he pressed it. The orb lightened up and nearly jumped it on the floor when he saw Sam and Dean appear before.

His eyes were full with wonder.

"MARY! Come in here!" He shouted as he watched the boys mess with something.

_"Are we sure that this is going to work, Dean?" Sam said. ___

_"Missouri seemed to think so." Dean said as he poked at the screen. ___

Mary came from the kitchen. Her mouth dropped.

"Sam….Dean…?"

_"Well, we better get started…we don't know how long this is going to last…" Sam said as he took a seat across from the screen. Dean took a seat next to him. ___

_"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Sam said. ___

_"We know that you are probably missing us like crazy. You are wondering where we are at," Dean said as he shifted back and fore. ___

_He knew that Dean was nervous. He always looked twitchy when he was nervous or scared. ___

_"Well…it is kind of complicated." ___

_"Hell, you probably wouldn't believe us if we did tell you." ___

_"But we are alright." ___

_"I take care of Sammy…don't worry," Dean said as he ruffled his brother's hair. ___

_Sam just gave him a look. ___

_"I will make sure that Dean won't get into too much trouble." ___

_"What? I am a good boy." __  
_  
He heard Mary sob and laugh in one breathe. He knew how she felt. He heard a loud noise in the background.

_"I told you not to come into my kitchen, boy!" A woman said. ___

_"I just want a taste," Another male voice said. ___

_"It isn't dinner time! Now get!" ___

_He couldn't see who they were but he did see a pan fly across the screen in the background. ___

_"OUCH!" ___

_"That will teach you to stay out of my kitchen." ___

_The boys looked at each other and then the screen. ___

_"We are with friends." ___

_"Crazy friends," Dean mumbled. ___

_"But good friends." ___

_Dean snorted. ___

_"We don't know how long we are going to be gone." ___

_"We are going to find ways to contact you. It just may take us a little while." ___

_Dean nodded at his brother. ___

_"But don't worry…we will and we will be back." ___

_"Just know that we love you and miss you." ___

_"Bye, mom. Bye, Dad." ___

Sam waved as Dean leaned over and the screen went black.

For the longest time, he just started at the orb like it was the most precious thing in the world.

-***********-

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there were two brothers from an ordinary planet called Earth. But an awesome ship called the Impala came and shown them that they are indeed extraordinary.

End

A/N: I still have notes to the sequel that I may or may not write. We will see. Thanks for the reviews. ^_^


End file.
